Sam's Perfect Storm
by lar lindor
Summary: A tornado hits Amity Park. Danny and Sam romance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom, or its character's. I also do not own Nick Network. The following is just fanfiction.

_For those of you who actually follow my writing with some interest: I am still planning to do a DP/TT crossover. This is just a short(er) story I've wanted to write. Regarding this story: timeline before Phantom Planet. Just as in my other stories, Danielle is living with the Fenton's, and is Sam's best girl friend._

Sam's Perfect Storm

Chapter one: "Mulling Over an Invitation"

(Sam's Perspective)

"So, are you going to accept this Jerrod's invitation to the dance?" asked my friend Danielle. She's my best girl friend, and my crush –since- forever's kid sister.

Jerrod is a junior at Casper. He has long brown hair, and brown eyes. He plays bass for a local punk band called Phantom Wail. Yeah, they're big fans of Danny Phantom. Jerrod is cute, but he has a bit of a wild reputation. That's why I'm discussing this with Danni.

"I guess I will, but I was just hoping…" I began.

"Hoping my brother would ask you," the ghost girl grinned.

I sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you trust Jerrod?" she asked.

"Yes…maybe…I guess the answer is no," I stuttered. "I don't know him well enough, and I don't like his rep."

"What would you tell me if I asked you whether I should go out with a boy I don't trust?" My friend commanded.

"That's not a fair question," I grumbled.

"Why isn't it a fair question?" She smirked, folding her arms.

I had a reprieve from answering the question. My cell phone rang.

"This is Sam," I answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Sam, this…this… is….Danny," my best friend stuttered. _Why is he nervous?_

"Yeah, Dan, I know your voice by now," I teased. "I'm talking with Danni right now. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Should I call back?" he asked, still nervous. _What is his problem?_

I rolled my eyes, and mouthed the words, "your brother," to Danni.

"Are you going to the dance with ….what's his name?" the nervous boy got out.

"Maybe, why- do you have a better idea?" I challenged him.

The phone was silent. "Please don't go with him," he whimpered.

"Dan, you know your opinion is important to me. Tell me why I shouldn't go with Jerrod," I urged.

He sighed loudly, "I …" Whatever his opinion, it was getting obvious he wasn't going to communicate.

"Fine," I snapped, "I guess I'll make up my own mind."

"Sorry," he moaned, "see ya tomorrow."

I hung up on him. Yeah I was a little hard on him. What's his problem? Does he dislike Jerrod? Could Danni be right that her brother wants to ask me to the dance? Either way I am not a mind-reader.

"Why don't you kick him in the shin next time, Sam," my girl friend scolded. "Did you have to treat him like that?"

"Hey," I returned, "Look Danni, I thought you'd be on my side…"

"Skip it, Sam. You're my best girl friend, but Dan is my brother. Don't make me choose."

I hung my head. Maybe I had gone too far. The Halfa girl reached over and hugged me briefly.

"I'll be at Aunt Liz's house if you need me," she comforted. "She's supposed to pick me up in fifteen minutes, so I better go. You two need to kiss and make up, Sam."

_I didn't say anything in return. I should call him and apologize, I suppose. Maybe I am stubborn, but I didn't call. I convinced myself that Dan was the jerk._

_I pouted as she left, changing to my pajamas. I wish she didn't have to go. We needed to finish our conversation about Jarrod. Danni's Aunt Liz arranged for Jack and Maddie to adopt the clone girl. They're real close now, and I won't interrupt their time together._

Time passed, and I still didn't call him. I want him to call. He needs to either object to Jerrod, or ask me out himself. That's what I want. I turned my radio up high, and got lost in excellent punk music. The parents are gone, as is the staff tonight. I'm all alone in this stupid mansion.

"This is an emergency radio bulletin," the words came, interrupting one of my favorite songs. "There is a tornado watch for our listening area. There has been a funnel cloud spotted near Amity Park. We advise our listeners to seek shelter immediately."

"_Oh, god", I thought. I'm alone here, and I'm scared to death of storms."_

_Well, I'm trying a shorter story here. I imagine this story will be four chapters at the most. Please review it if you read it. Lar_


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Network. This is entirely a work of fanfiction.

Sam's Perfect Storm

Chapter two: "An Inability to Express One's Self"

(Danny's Perspective)

_Inarticulate: lacking the power to speak, especially because of feeling strong emotion. Jazz defines it as "an inability to express one's self." _

You might wonder why I'm reading a dictionary for fun, or going to my older sister for word meanings. I heard the word on TV, and it expresses my current frustration in my life.

I'm in love. Me: Danny Fenton "C" student at Casper High School and part-time Super Hero Danny Phantom. I'm able to ask girls out, I really am. This just isn't any girl though. This is Sam: the rich, beautiful, and talented Samantha Manson. This is my "best friend for life, the girl I grew up with. She's the girl who knows all my secrets except for one. **She doesn't know how I feel about her.**

My adopted sister Danni is keeping me sane. She and Sam are the best of friends. Danni keeps encouraging me. I can't give up. I have to tell her.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed in frustration. I just got off the phone with Sam. I wrote down what I wanted to say, thinking that would help. It didn't. I just couldn't say the words I wanted to say.

Flashback: Fifteen minutes ago. [_Words in italics are Dan's thoughts or what he means to say to her._

Me:"Are you going to the dance with ….what's his name?" _Oh, I know his name all right, but it sickens me to say it. _

Sam:"Maybe, why- do you have a better idea?" _Yeah, go with me._

Me:The phone was silent. "Please don't go with him." _GO WITH ME!_

Sam:"Dan, you know your opinion is important to me. Tell me why I shouldn't go with Jerrod." _Fine I'll tell you why. One, he's a creep, and a letch. Two, I love you! Go with me, please._

Me: "I …" _Come on brain: work! Why is my voice not working? OMG, I'm losing her._

Sam:"Fine, I guess I'll make up my own mind." _She hung up on me? She hung up on me. I'm such a moron!_

End Flashback

I slung everything on my bed onto the floor. The noise was loud, but I just didn't care now. I was furious with myself.

"Dammit, Danny Fenton, you're a coward and an idiot!" I condemned myself.

The phone rang. Angrily, I picked it up. "What?" I snarled.

"Calm down, Dan," a soothing voice whispered. "It's just your little sister."

"Sorry, Danni," I murmured, "Did you hear?"

"She put you on speaker phone, so, yes, I heard it all," my sister affirmed. "What happened to you back there? You froze up."

"Duh," I growled. "Are you just calling to point out that I'm an idiot?"

"No, I called to encourage you, but you're being (don't listen, Auntie Liz) a royal asshole."

"I am, aren't I?" I sighed. "Sorry, again."

"Oops, hey, the weather is looking nasty back your direction. Are mom, daddy, and Jazz home yet?" she asked anxiously.

"No," I answered, "I'm getting a call, kiddo. Talk to ya later?"

A different voice answered me. "Danny, this is Aunt Liz. You have a tornado coming your way. Get to shelter now!"

I assured them that I would. I pushed the buttons to take the other call.

"Danny?" It's mom. They're talking about tornadoes. Get downstairs. The three of us are staying with Uncle Stan."

"Right," I assured her. _I became intangible, and sank my bed through the floors down to the basement._

_Wait, Sam is terrified of storms. Maybe I'd better call her._

Sam's viewpoint:

_What's wrong with Danny? He's acting so weird. I thought sure he'd try to talk me out of this date. Does he not care?_

_"You know he cares for you, Sam," my inner voice asserted. _

_"Oh, it's you again," I said to my I.V. "So, Miss-know-it-all, tell me this: does Danny like me like I like him?_

_"Sorry," the pesky voice apologized, "you have to learn that one for yourself. One piece of advice, though. Don't give up on Danny."_

The lights went out, as I heard the peal of thunder. Luckily, they came back on. Uh, oh. I turned on the TV in my room. Crap, they have the tornado symbol on the screen.

"CRACK!" With a huge boom of thunder, the lights went out again. Lightning illuminated my room. I screamed.

"Get downstairs, stupid!" the inner voice screamed.

"I…can't." My brain was screaming at me, but I was frozen, too terrified to move.

"CRACK!" the thunder shook the house. The winds were increasing.

"Oh, god, I just wet myself. I'm so scared. Danny? Please, please come for me. I need you."

Dan's viewpoint:

_She has to be terrified! I remembered the last storm like this, when Sam are I were twelve. Her folks were gone, and she was alone. She made me come over, and I slept on the floor right beside her bed. She made me hold her hand. Thunder woke me a little later. She had slid off the bed, and was lying beside me; her head under the covers. She was shaking and crying; her eyes wide in terror. _

_I ended up soothing her, holding her, even singing to her. She finally drifted off to sleep in my arms. Now I would love to be in that position. Then it was embarrassing, but I didn't regret it. My best friend needed me. I've promised myself (and her) to always be there when she needs me._

I sprinted to my room, throwing on a sweat suit. Changing to ghost form, I streaked to the Manson Mansion.

"I'm coming, my Sam!" I screamed to no one. I didn't know she was screaming for me at that exact same moment.

_Hmmmmmmmmm. I think I'll be evil, and leave the story here. Lar is actually attempting a cliffhanger. Please review. It doesn't have to be a long review, just let me know you're reading._


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or Nick Network.

_I've been through a few tornadoes. We get them every summer in the Midwest, where I live. I'll try to describe what it's like thru Sam's eyes in this chapter. _

Sam's Perfect Storm

Chapter three: "The Storm"

Sam's Perspective:

Oh, God, I tried calling Danny on my cell phone. He doesn't answer. Is he mad at me 'cuz of our conversation earlier? I'm so scared. I need him. I love him. Wait, back up! What was the last one? I **love** him? Well, I guess I do. I mean I've had feelings for him for years now.

I'm having this conversation with myself while hiding under my bed. I tried to go to the basement, but my legs don't work. The rain is almost horizontal out there. The winds are roaring like a drum solo in a rock concert. The whole house is shaking! The lightning and thunder are terrifying.

The TV went off a few minutes ago, along with the lights. My dad is a freakin' millionaire and he's too cheap for a backup generator. Great.

"CRACK!" That sounds like a tree falling. "I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie," I babble.

Switch to Danny's Perspective:

This is scary! I can hardly fly in these winds. Oh, man, lightning struck the big maple in Mr. Willow's yard. The tree is falling toward his house! With a burst of speed, I get between the house and the falling wood. I project my shield as far as I can. That stopped the tree for now. Now an ecto blast turns it to splinters.

Oh, man. I see the funnel. I've never seen one so close. It's coming right at me. Trees are falling left and right. The Connor's Cooper Mini just went airborne. I can hear windows shattering in all directions.

I cannot fly now. I can barely stay in the air. I'm holding onto a telephone pole with all my strength just to keep from blowing away. Desperate, I go intangible and fly underground. I hope I can find Sam's place like this.

Wait, I'm in a basement. At least there are emergency lights on down here. Ah, a bowling alley and full size theatre, this can only be the Manson mansion. I'm shivering, cold from the rain. Sam has to be down here. Poor kid must be beside herself with fear.

"Sam!" I yelled. "Sammie, where are you?" No response. I fly all over the basement screaming her name. Still no response. Now I'm getting scared. Where is she?

I change back to my human form, and my face is wet. It's not just the rain, I'm actually crying.

"Sam, where are you?" I bellow, just short of going into panic mode.

"She's in her room." Nobody here, but I heard the voice anyway. Am I crazy? Crazy or not, I'm going to check it out.

It would have been faster to fly, but I forget this in my panic. I sprint up the stairs, the house illuminated by a flash of lightning. Where is her room?

"Come on, Fenton," I berate myself, "Focus, you have to find her."

There! It's the third door on the right. Whoa, the tornado is here, I can feel the whole house shaking. I rip her door open so hard it bounces back.

"Sammie! Where are you?" I scream. Just as I'm ready to leave and check another room, I hear a whimper.

"Danny?" a tiny voice calls. Suddenly with great force, her windows shatter. Rain pours in. The wind is howling, louder than my Ghostly wail.

Think, think, and think. Wait a minute, look under the bed. Going down on all fours, I crawl under the huge canopy bed. There in a fetal position lays the girl of my dreams. She screams in terror at the sight of me.

I grab her and go intangible. We sink to the basement. She's wrapped in her favorite blanket, babbling to herself. I gently touch her face. Oh, Lord, she's peed all over herself. Not caring about her smell, I pull her into my arms.

"Sammie, you're okay now," I whisper into her ear. She's a complete mess, but she's still beautiful to me.

"You came, you came, you came," she repeats in her terror.

"I'm here," I sooth her, stroking her messy raven hair. "And I'll be here as long as you need me to stay."

"Promise?" she whimpers as if my answer will determine her entire world.

"I promise," I respond, kissing her forehead. She weeps for a few minutes, clutching me like a drowning person. I keep murmuring, "I'm here," until she calms somewhat.

"I'm a mess," she said unnecessarily, "and I stink."

"I know," I grin, "and I don't care."

She disappears into the downstairs bathroom. Minutes later, she comes out looking and smelling better: lavender. I know it's her favorite scent. Her face is bright red, and I suddenly realize why. She's wearing a purple teddie. My jaw drops at the sight. I knew she was beautiful, but I never realized what a sexy body she had. I mean this is the girl who never wears a normal swimsuit, and I haven't seen her dressed in this little since we were kids. She's umm, filled out since then.

"Can you go upstairs and get me another blanket?" she asks tentatively. I nod mutely. She grins at my discomfort. "Oh, and get two pillows, plus my purple 'jammies. They're on top of my dresser."

"Please," she adds sweetly, "and Danny?"

"Yeah," I answer in a cold sweat, my mouth dry as the desert.

"I'm glad you like the view," she blushes, and smirks, "but can you go now? I'm cold."

"R-r-right," I stutter. I fly up and come into her room. There's glass everywhere, and the floor is drenched. I look out the window. The funnel cloud is gone, but the damage is everywhere. The lightning and thunder are still active, as is the pouring rain.

Grabbing Sam's stuff, I pause at her drawers. Beside the pajamas, there is a gorgeous lilac set of bra and panties. I'm guessing she's wearing them tomorrow. Okay, Danny, you need to get out your mind off Sam's body and Sam's undies. Still, I'll never forget the sight of her in that teddie.

I return to the basement, certain my face is scarlet red.

"Thanks," she whispers. Grabbing the pajamas, she retreats to the bathroom. Just as she gets to the bathroom door, she spins around. She was looking to see if I was watching her. I was, of course. Oh man, she'll kill me when she gets out. She knows I was staring at her butt.

"But," I think, "at least I'll die happy."

I have my back to the bathroom door and was deep in thought when I felt something soft touch my cheek. Her face is flushed, and I realize what just happened. She kissed me!

"Thanks," she whispered. I stare at her, wondering whether I should kiss her. Suddenly, there is a loud peal of thunder. Startled, she jumps into my arms. The rain has picked up again. I catch myself yawning. Now that the excitement is over, I'm exhausted.

Laughing, she yawns as well. "We can sleep on the couch down here," she suggests, letting me go. Walking over there, she puts the two pillows down and pulls the blanket over her. Patting the place beside her, she smiles tenderly up at me.

I realize for the first time that the other couch, the one Tuck sits on when we all watch movies is gone. Sam and I always share this one. I never sit with Tuck, and she doesn't either, unless we all share it.

Following my eyes, she remarks, "The other couch is getting reupholstered. Knowing my parents, they'll probably just buy a new one."

Shaking my head in agreement, I sit beside her. She arranges us so that she's lying against my shoulder while I lay against the sofa arm. Feeling daring, I slip my arm around her. She turns to me and smiles. I lean and do something I've been dreaming of, but have been afraid to try.

I kiss her gently on the mouth. "Good night, Sammie," I whisper.

She returns the kiss tenderly. "Good night, Danny."

_Well, one chapter to go! I hope this fills your appetite for "fluff." I'll update soon, hopefully by Sunday night. Please review?! _

_Thanks, Lar_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I do wish I owned the last episodes (the last four and the movie.)

_More fluff. Enough said._

Sam's Perfect Storm

Chapter four: "As one storm ends…"

Sam's perspective:

_Wow. He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed. His arm is around me and I'm cuddled against his strong shoulder. It should be embarrassing, but it's not. It's comfortable, and it feels right. Besides, the blanket wrapped around both of us is warm, adding to the pleasant sensation._

_I blush at a thought. He saw me wearing a teddie. He was drooling. Hormones or love? I'd say hormones except for the kiss. Mmmm. That was such a sweet kiss. Maybe we'll have kisses that are more passionate later, but for a first real kiss, it was perfect. I'm getting ahead of myself, I guess. One kiss doesn't make a relationship, or does it? _

_ I'm so, so tired. I'm cried out, and my emotions are rubbed raw, so to speak. I can still hear the storm, and I'm a little worried about my room. My beautiful windows are shattered. Groan._

The storm is still loud, but I feel perfectly safe. I'm protected in the arms of the boy I love. Does he feel the same way? I think he does, but we'll cross that bridge in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep.

Hours later: Danny's Perspective

I wake, my bladder urging me to action. My beautiful Sam is lying against me. I make myself intangible, and slip out of her arms. I hurry to relieve myself. The bathroom smells like lavender: HER scent.

Walking back to the couch, I note the storm has let up. The rain sounds gentle now, all the violence of the storm abated. Wait, did I kiss her goodnight? I'm sure I did, just like I'm sure she returned it. However, does that mean she likes me like I like her? I hope so.

Should I go home, or return to Sam's comfortable embrace. Dumb question. Still, I hesitate. I don't want to take advantage of her when she's vulnerable. I mean she was scared silly when I came in last night.

"Dan?" a groggy voice calls.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Are you coming back?" she asks, pointing to the couch.

I hesitate, struggling with love vs. gallantry. "You promised to stay as long as I need you, didn't you?" she purred. I nodded.

"I need you," she grinned.

I crawled back onto the couch, and she re-cuddles against my shoulder. Re-cuddles? Is that a word? Who cares, it sure feels nice. I'm tempted to kiss her again, but I resist. We need to talk, but right now sleep (and cuddling) is more important.

Tomorrow… I promise myself. Tomorrow I tell Sam how I feel about her. No excuses and no stuttering.

Hours later…

"Hey," I hear a voice calling me in my dreams. It sounds like an angel. If it is one, the angel just punched me on the shoulder.

I open my eyes to a lovely sight. Sam's wonderful amethyst eyes are staring into my blue ones.

"G' Morning," I manage to say.

"You want breakfast?" she offers. "I'm cooking, that is if the kitchen is still standing. Any requests?"

I shake my head, but whisper as she departs. "Can you serve it in your teddie?"

"I heard that, Daniel Fenton," she turns trying to look stern at me. I can see the smile behind her frown, though. Her face is red.

"In your dreams," she teases.

"It sure was," I tease back. Grinning, she flounces off.

I guess I nodded off again. Suddenly I hear my name called. She's using the intercom system.

"Danny Fenton, if you want breakfast get your butt up here," she warns, "or I'll eat it all."

Laughing, I rush upstairs. Wow, there is glass everywhere. Windows are broken all over the mansion. I make my feet intangible, so they don't get cut.

Coming into the kitchen, my nose is greeted with the smell of waffles.

"Sit down and eat," she offers. "I just called mom and dad. They're in Denver, and can't get a flight back here until tomorrow night. Dad's calling someone to fix all the damage, and replace the windows."

"Mmmm. This is good," I nod, biting into a waffle, "I wonder how my house is?"

"We can check after while," she slurps, drinking O.J.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. "Dan?" she whispers. I look up at her curiously.

"Yeah, Sam?" I acknowledge.

"Did…did you kiss me last night, or was it a dream?" she asks.

_Oh, boy this is it. Don't screw this up, I remind myself. Now is the time to answer her earlier question. This time I'll say it right._

"Yes, I did Sam," I admit. "I don't want you to go to the dance with Jerrod, because… I think I…love you."

"About freakin' time," she laughs. "Let me confess. Danni told me a long time ago. I needed to hear YOU say it, though. I was beginning to worry that you'd changed your mind."

My whole face breaks out in a grin as she continues. "Yes, Danny, that means I love you too."

"So we're dating?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, we are," she chuckles. "First I sleep with you, then you kiss me, and now you ask me out? Are we screwed up or what?"

We share a quiet laugh, with just a tad of embarrassment on the side.

"Sam?" I ask a few minutes later. She looks up at me, smiling. "Do you still have that ring I asked you to keep?"

"Do you mean the one with MY name in it?" She giggles. "Yeah, I got it still."

"Would you wear it?" I ask. "I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Finally," she laughs (I love her laugh), "and my answer is YES to both." She puts down her plate and plops her adorable backside on my lap. She gently kisses me; a kiss that starts with innocent and changes to "wow."

Epilogue

(From the pages of Sam's diary)

Well Diary, who'd have thought a storm could bring about something good? I sure didn't, but Danny is a great boyfriend. He's so sweet, and considerate. Of course, he's not perfect, but that's cool 'cuz neither am I.

Our friends are cool with "Us," but we had to promise Tucker not to "gross him out" with our non-fake make outs. I still hang with Danni, which gives Dan time to do stuff with Tuck. The Fenton's are overjoyed with it, and they treat me like I'm already their daughter in law. It's weird that we've talked about marriage already. I know we're only 15, but it seems "right" for us.

My folks have been better about things since we had "the talk" with both sets of parents. Danny and Danni spilled their secret to both families. Dan didn't want to start our relationship with lies, and having to keep secrets. It went okay, and now Team Phantom (as we call ourselves) is a lot more formidable.

Gotta go, diary, Danny and I are going to dinner tonight. We're going to an Italian place, and the BF assures me they have great Veggie meals too. The occasion is our six month anniversary. The door bell just rang, so I'm history.

Love,

Sam

_That's all folks. Next up: Danny Phantom/Teen Titan crossover. I plan to feature Danny, Danni, Sam, Raven, and Beast Boy. Romance with D/S, and Raven /BB. I'm thinking about an OC love interest for Danni. I don't like Danni x Tucker pairings __in general_

_Thank you to readers. Special thanks to cheekylildevil, Queen S of Randomness 016, Miko in training, lucky aries, dessyweird 51, and ghostanimal for your reviews. If I missed anyone, I'm truly sorry._

_I encourage you to check out my profile for other stories._

_Best wishes,_

_Lar_


End file.
